Real Bout Fatal Fury
Summary Real Bout Fatal Fury is a tournament fighting game which continues the story of Terry Bogard and his friends as he must fight Geese Howard once again. Story As Terry Bogard along side his brother Andy, Joe Higashi and Mai Shiranui defeated the Jin brothers Jin Chonshu and Jin Chonrei. But Their enemy Geese Howard has stolen the Jin Scrolls during their fight. Now Terry and his friends must defeat Geese before he uses the scrolls and becomes immortal. Game Modes Single Game Mode Play alone as you fight your way to Geese Howard at the end, you can play against a friend as well. Option Mode You can change the difficulty level and the timer in this mode. Johnny's Views General Thoughts I'm kind of big on TFGs, and being somewhat of a fan of Fatal Fury. I would like to give this game a shot. Graphics The Graphics in this game are good. The Backgrounds in this game have a new tiwst in them in comparison to Fatal Fury 3. The character models on the other hand are re-used from FF3 with just only a few modifications. But overall very good. '''Rating: '''7.5 Music The soundtrack (like the character models) are also re-used from FF3. Of course, this co-responds to which opponent is facing, and *only* a few new soundtracks are added for characters not playable in FF3. In conclusion, the soundtrack may or may not be good (depends on how you the reader goes about it). '''Rating: '''7 Sound/Voice The sounds once again are re-used from FF3. There are only new sounds for characters not playable in FF3, the voices are also the same as in FF3. Though, the announcer is new (replaced by a Japanese talent who knows and speaks english). '''Rating: '''7 Gameplay/Controls The gameplay is one of the fewest factors that had a considerable changeover from FF3 (though it still has the same style). Unlike in FF3 however, this game features a "ring-out" (which is synonomous to TFGs like Virtua Fighter and Soul Calibur) for every fighting arena, as in once you have broken a barrier at the end of the fighting arena you can send your opponent out and win the round instantly. Plus, you don't have to worry about "SNK Boss Syndrome" when you face Geese Howard at the end. The controls are also basically the same from FF3. Though it has some modifcations. '''Rating: '''8 Replay Value Besides from having a lot of fighters to choose from (and which order of opponents you can face), there really isn't a lot to do and make you occupied. No special features, no codes. '''Rating: '''1 Final Thoughts Though, this game is a lot like FF3 in a lor of persoectives, but if you're a strong believer in "Don't fix it if it isn't broken" you'll find this game rather enjoyable, and if you're a die hard TFG fan as well. But you may want to condier other games if you like a lot of extra features. '''Overall Rating: '''7.5